no silêncio, uma catedral
by missguidedLight
Summary: No dia em que se despediu de seu pai, Arwen Undómiel também deu as costas para o mar. - Para o 15 brigadeiros. Tema: Mar - Set: Céu


**Disclaimer:** O Senhor dos Anéis obviamente não me pertence, né, amgs. Tudo do tio Tolkien.

Fanfic pro desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros dreamwidth (venham participar também, migs).

Postando aqui mil anos após postar no AO3 e ainda achando tudo meio dramático demais, mas é difícil não ser dramática quando se trata de Tolkien. Eu acho, pelo menos.

Título retirado de "Catedral", na versão de Zélia Duncan. Fic não betada, qualquer erro encontrado é culpa minha mesmo.

* * *

Era a primeira vez que Arwen chegava tão perto do Mar desde a partida de seu pai.

Se manter distante se tornara fácil no momento em que ela entendeu como usar sua posição de Rainha de Gondor e Arnor. A coroação de Aragorn como Rei e seu casamento com ele haviam marcado o final de longos anos de dor e perda, mas não o final dos trabalhos. Havia muito a ser reconstruído e supervisionado, e o reino ainda se acostumava com a nova extensão de seus territórios. Era possível evitar as visitas diplomáticas a Dol Amroth e Umbar se ela soubesse escolher de antemão as causas a apoiar num momento específico - e, mesmo que nunca tivesse conseguido se expressar por completo, ela sabia que Aragorn a conhecia o suficiente para entender. E nos casos em que não era possível, os dignatários já sabiam que a Rainha preferia as câmaras dos palácios com vistas para a cidade e suas colinas, o mais distante possível do oceano e do cheiro de sal - cuidados redobrados quando a notícia de sua gravidez foi anunciada.

Mas naquele dia em Dol Amroth, quando o pequeno Eldarion puxou seu vestido e disse que não era justo que ela fosse a única a não ver a praia e que eles deviam ir, ela se viu aceitando o convite.

A areia era fofa sob seus pés, grudando na barra de seu vestido e na roupa de Eldarion, e o vento embaraçava os cabelos finos da criança. Firmamento e água compartilhavam do mesmo tom naquele começo de tarde, o azul brilhante de um dia sem nuvens, se estendendo até onde a vista alcançava - e continuando, ocultos dela mas visíveis para quem navegava.

Arwen se perguntou se seus pais enxergavam o mesmo céu e o mesmo mar que ela, e se Elrond havia contado de Eldarion a Celebrían. O que sua mãe poderia ter dito, feito, pensado quando soube que a filha fizera a mesma escolha de Lúthien e que o Mar se fechara para ela.

Andaram por alguns metros, com o menino mostrando pontos que o pai lhe mostrara e contando coisas que o pai lhe contara enquanto tentava escolher as conchas mais bonitas para dar de presente à mãe, enquanto Arwen o observava, ainda encantada com aquela nova vida trazida ao mundo por ela e Aragorn.

Então, de repente, Eldarion a deixou para trás e correu, parando num ponto à frente, onde as ondas quebravam na areia e molhavam seus pés.

Por um momento, Arwen não o viu no presente, mas sim no futuro - alto e majestoso, a coroa alada de Gondor descansando sobre cabelos negros salpicados de prata, enquanto fitava as águas com os mesmos olhos do avô. E ao mesmo tempo o passado cantado nos salões de Elrond se misturou com a imagem, e ela via Tuor sozinho na areia cinzenta do crepúsculo, logo após Ulmo se erguer das ondas e despertar seu anseio pelo oceano.

Foi com clareza que lhe veio a realização de que Eldarion estava destinado a ser o rei navegante de Gondor e Arnor, aquele cujo coração marítimo faria com que as frotas do reino se equiparassem à antiga glória de Númenor. E foi com igual clareza que sentiu que aquelas mesmas águas - que no passado se quebraram em ondas aos pés de Tuor, que no presente se misturavam à areia - levariam seu filho dos Círculos do Mundo.

Todos que descendiam dos elfos que já haviam feito a Grande Jornada uma vez estavam fadados a amar o oceano, Galadriel a dissera uma vez após mais um pedido de histórias sobre seus anos de juventude em Alqualondë, antes da queda de Fëanor.

\- E quanto a mim e meus irmãos, _nanadhril_ *? Nós, que descendemos de você, mas também de Lúthien e Beren e Tuor e Idril? - Arwen quisera saber. E Galadriel lhe sorrira como havia sorrido em várias ocasiões, com grande amor e grande tristeza.

\- Aqueles que descendem de Lúthien podem escolher dar as costas para o Mar. Mas aqueles do sangue de Tuor também podem escolher a ele, e nunca mais pisar na terra firme a leste de Aman.

Ela andou até o filho com passos largos e se abaixou para abraçá-lo, ocupando seus pensamentos com o peso dele em seus braços, com a curta frase de repreensão por ele ter corrido para longe dela e perto da água, com o fato de que ainda o veria crescer e formar sua própria família antes que o destino se abatesse sobre ele.

Que aqueles anos passassem como os anos dos eldar, ela desejou enquanto voltava para o palácio. Que ela não tivesse que, mais uma vez, entregar sua família para o oceano.

* * *

 **N/A:** *nanadhril: termo sindarin para "avó materna", encontrado no fórum OpenScrolls ponto net (FF se recusa a me deixar botar o link aqui, oh well). Outros termos foram formados e usados em outros fóruns, se bem me lembro, mas achei que esse era o melhor, esteticamente falando.


End file.
